


Too Late

by shepweirfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts during the season 7 premiere towards the end of the episode. Spoilers abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

"He's gone, Dean."

Dean's stomach dropped when he heard Bobby utter those words. Cas couldn't be gone not when Dean didn't get a chance to accept his apology. Not when Dean didn't get a chance to forgive him. He really had forgiven Cas just not to his face. He had wanted to but his ego got the better of him and he told Cas it was going to take some time.

Dean just guessed he wanted to make the angel squirm. Let him know that you just couldn't betray someone who was like family to you. Dean had know he was being selfish but he was tired of it. Tired of always being betrayed by the people he loved. He wanted them to hurt as much as he had. It was wrong but he did it anyway because he wanted them to feel as bad as he did. Unfortunately he always made it worse for himself.

But Cas was family and forgiveness was part of being a family. Cas went through a lot and he tried to do what he thought was best just as Dean did in the past with making a deal to bring Sam back to life. He would do anything for his family even sacrifice his ego to forgive Cas. Of course he couldn't do that now because his friend, no his brother, was gone.


End file.
